Alyssa's Let It Go Moment
by sonic131313
Summary: I got bored and was listening to my favorite song and looked at a picture my 'sissy' drew for me and this inspired me to write this. I did it for fun. Hope you enjoy it! Alyssa the Cat is having a personal problem and sings her troubles away. (I'll get the cover photo up soon.)


**This is just a short story I felt like doing.**

**I was listening to "Let It Go!" from Disney's Frozen and wanted to do this.**

**The character singing this is AliciatheWolf45's OC, Alyssa the Cat. **

**ENJOY! ^u^**

* * *

><p>Alyssa walking through the woods, trying to clear her mind of some personal problems she was currently facing. Her and her boyfriend were doing great together until one little split caused her fear her natural ability: the power of ice magic.<p>

Alyssa is a black cat with a wonderful personality and bright smile that could cheer up anyone. Although, she was born with the power of ice, she always feared she would hurt someone with it, so she kept it a secret. Alyssa usually had great control over her power, but when she becomes stressed, afraid, or even angry, her powers took a turn for the worst when her emotions got the best of her. Recently, Alyssa and her boyfriend Carsio, a purple ninja chameleon and twin brother to Espio the Chameleon of the Chaotix (except had red eyes instead of gold ones), had gotten into a fight over the destruction of ice while watching the news on TV one late winter night. Alyssa simply tried to keep her cool (no pun intended) and keep a positive side to the situation. But Carsio just went on and on about how the cold can isolate, harm, and even kill people who have to deal with it.

_(You see, Carsio was unaware of Alyssa's power at the time, but that would soon change.)_

The black cat just continued to listen to her boyfriend go on and on, but with each passing comment her ability to contain her emotions weakened and weakened. She would of been able to control it, but as soon as the cat heard him say, "Ice is so destructive, the world would be better without its existence." ...she snapped.

Filled with a feeling of uselessness for her powers, sorrow towards his words, and fear that he would never accept her because of her ice abilities, she let out exactly what was on her mind.

Alyssa stood up fast and looked at the chameleon with a glare. "So you think ice is useless, huh?! Well guess what, I possess the power of ice!" she said in an enraged voice, trying to hold back her tears. Her hands glowed a light blue as she continued her rage. "Does that make me useless?! Does the world not need me because of what I was born with?!" As she yelled at the ninja sitting on the couch, a blast of ice magic shot out of her right hand that destroyed the TV. "Will you leave me because I'm different?!" This time, the blast of ice magic came from her left hand and hit the lamp sitting on the table next to him, causing it to shatter.

Carsio flinched at the unexpected blast, then stood and looked at his girlfriend as he said, "Alyssa..! C-calm down!" with a stutter and nervousness.

The angry cat bared her fangs as she began to unconsciously chill the air around her. "No! You're just going to tell me how my powers are going to hurt someone when I've been so careful to control them! But when I heard what you said about how destructive ice is and its ability to kill, that Carsio put me over the edge!" Alyssa then turned and made her way to the door.

The chameleon realized his mistake and tried to fix it. He put his hand on her shoulder as he said, "Alyssa, I-" but was interrupted when his hand quickly became covered in a layer of frost. With shock, he quickly took his hand back as Alyssa turned to look at him, her body now releasing a freeze through her feet that began to envelop the room.

"Leave me alone!" the cat yelled as she pushed him back, causing large patches of ice to appear on his chest, then quickly turned and ran out the front door.

Carsio, now in pain from the ice patches on his chest beginning to leave freezer burn on him, couldn't do anything but simply watch his love run out the door and leave a trail of sparkling ice behind her and small patches of ice to cover the ground where she stepped. He rushed to the door and looked to the woods where she ran and say, "Alyssa... I'm so sorry..." with sorrow in his voice. The ice began to burn even worse with the cold wind blowing into the partially frozen house, so he closed the door to save the heat and went to treat his chest before going out to look for his angered lover.

The memory kept replaying its self in the cat's head as she walked though the snow covered woods. Alyssa ran for a good 15 minutes before she began to walk though the woods. Filled with sorrow and loneliness, she continued walking and began talking to herself.

"How could he say all those mean things about ice?" she asked herself. "I wouldn't hurt anyone. ... At least, not on purpose." the cat told herself. She walked in silence as questions filled her head.

After 10 minutes of walking, Alyssa stopped to feel the cold wind of the winter night blow through her fur. As she embraced the feeling, the black cat looked up through the trees at the starry night sky.

With nothing but the wind blowing through the trees, Alyssa soon began to sing to herself as she continued walking.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight," she sang softly, then looked at the freshly snow covered ground, "Not a footprint to be seen."

The cat lifted her head to see the empty woods beginning to gain new snow that had begun to fall. "A kingdom of isolation... and it looks like, I'm the queen..." she sang sadly. Facing forward, she felt the winter wind grow a bit stronger. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside." she sang a bit louder as she placed a closed hand over heart. As she closed her eyes, she began to remember her outburst with Carsio. To this thought, she sang sadly, "Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried..."

As she walked, she also remembered the promise she made herself.

(Flashback)

_Young Alyssa, writing in her frost covered diary: "Don't forget to keep your powers hidden. Don't let anyone know. ... Not even Ashley." _(Ashley is a hedgehog Alyssa had adopted from off the streets when she found her as an infant abandoned and alone. Now, they consider each other 'sisters'.) _Don't let them in. They can't be close to you without risk. Don't let them see your powers and risk becoming an outcast. Always be a good girl so no one suspects you of having powers. Conceal... don't feel. Don't let anyone know." Then closed her diary and locked it._

(End Flashback)

As she remembered this, the cat sang, "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." She pauses for a moment then looks forward determined. "Well now they know!" She lifted one hand and shot up a light stream of ice magic. "Let it go." she sang, then gained a small smile as she did the same trick with her other hand. "Let it go!" With a smile, Alyssa began to fill the trees around her with large snowflakes making the trees look decorated, she continued singing, "Can't hold it back anymore!"

The smiling cat continued walking a bit as she became braver with her magic, she shoots larger swirls of ice magic into the trees, which beautifully covers the leaves in frost. "Let it go! Let it go!" she sang out, then looks forward with a smile and the ice crystals fall with the swipe of her hands as she continues, "Turn away and slam the door!"'

She looked to her left and shot ice magic beside her creating a beautiful design on the trunk of a tree. "I don't care," then looked to her right and shot more magic that way doing the same design on another tree. "What they're going to say." The ice cat takes a few steps forward as the wind picks up a bit, singing, "Let the storm rage on," Alyssa just smiles and turns around with one hand in the air, palm up, and, with a smile, sings, "The cold never bothered me anyway~" as she releases gorgeous snowflakes into the wind.

Continuing her walk forward, now feeling more confident in herself, Alyssa finds herself in a clearing covered in snow. Smiling, she continues to sing while looking around, "It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small." Looking ahead, the black cat smiles and continues, "And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" Alyssa starts to run up to a huge oak tree in the middle of the clearing.

When she reaches the 3-story high tree, she smiles and sings, "It's time to see what I can do!" Alyssa makes the start of a spiral staircase with her magic. "To test the limits and break through." she sings as the cat approaches the snow stairs. She looks at the first step and sings, "No right. No wrong. No rules for me," then steps on the first step, turning it to solid ice. "I'm free!" she sings happily and begins to climb the stairs with her arms out to create more steps till she reaches the center part of the tree. "Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!" She reaches a point where she can stand and ends her stairs there to walk onto the tree. "Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!" the cat sings loud and proud. Alyssa looks down at where she's standing, sings proudly, "Here I stand!" then stops her foot in the center of the tree. A magic quickly covers the tree and all it's leaves in a preserving ice, covering the entire tree, continues singing, "And here I stay." Looking around at her work, sings to herself, "Let the storm rage on~"

The black cat begins using her power to bring up more ice from the tree to create beautiful designs of ice throughout the tree. Also, she creates a great layout of rooms though out the branches, filling each one with icy decor and accessories. Alyssa puts her heart into each room as she sings. "My power flurries through the air into the ground!" She creates stunning colors of pink, purple, and blue into the ice. "My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!" Alyssa creates amazing ice sculptures, some big and some small, through out each room. Every art work she makes is a feeling of hers put into a physical form. "And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!" The ice cat creates a large and unique chandelier in the main room of her newly created home and makes her way up to the top floor. "I'm never going back. The past is in the past!"

Upon reaching the top floor, she continues singing as she creates a beautiful, sparkling, icy blue dress on herself with a long, flowing cape designed with snow flakes; her hair is also magically put into a long braid that rests on her left shoulder. "Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" As she walks toward an icy terrace with an overview of miles of forest and mountains in the distance, the sun can be seen rising over the horizon. Seeing this, Alyssa shows a large smile and sings, "Let it go! Let it go!" and walks out onto the terrace. "That perfect girl is gone!" The beautiful cat see the sun and sings, "Here I stand! In the light of day!" Walking to the edge of the rail, she hold her hand up proudly and creates a large ice blast that creates snow. "Let the storm rage ON!" The snow glitters in the sun light as Alyssa smirks and says, "The cold never bothered me anyway~" as she turned around and walked back inside her ice palace with a hard wind shutting the thick doors of the terrace behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed my short little story. ^u^ I did this for fun. <strong>

**Hope you like it AliciatheWolf45! :3**

**R&R pls! **


End file.
